villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dogora
Dogora (in Japanese: ドゴラ) is a super organismic mutant space cell and the titular main antagonist of the 1964 film of the same name, and a minor antagonist in Godzilla Island and Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters. Biography ''Dogora'' Dogora first appeared in space as multiple cells feeding off radiation emitting from the Earth. A television satellite studying the cells accidentally crashes into one of them, causing it to mutate further. The cells came closer to Earth and began vacuuming coal and diamonds from factories and vaults, making scientists discover that it is feeding on carbon. Now in its jellyfish-like adult form, Dogora shows up above Fukuoka with the objective of consuming more carbon. The JSDF attack the creature with every weapon they got, but none of their attacks work since Dogora is able to quickly recover from every wound in its flesh. Before departing with all the carbon it needs, it grabs the Wakato Bridge and hurls it at the city, creating a large tidal wave. From the damage it received from the JSDF, Dogora splits into copies of itself via mitosis. While figuring a way to defeat the Dogoras, the humans remember that earlier, a swarm of bees flew over the space squid, causing numerous rocks to fall from the sky. They realize that bee venom is Dogora's weakness, causing its cells to crystallize when stung. When the Dogoras returned, the JSDF use huge sprays carrying wasp and bee venom to harden and defeat the aliens, shattering them to pieces. ''Godzilla Island'' Dogora made its Godzilla debut in an episode of Godzilla Island, where it is a pawn of the Xiliens. It was summoned by Zaguressa to possess Godzilla using SpaceGodzilla's ghost. As the possessed Godzilla attacked the other monsters, Dogora casts an illusion over the forest to keep Torema lost and prevent her from awakening King Caesar. She shot Dogora with her laser pistol to escape its illusion, but the alien quickly reformed. As King Caesar walked towards Godzilla with an okuda, Dogora attempted to stop him by causing a mountain to explode and bury him in rubble, but Godzilla Jr. dug him up and King Caesar was able to exorcise SpaceGodzilla from Godzilla. Dogora then retreated to space, never to return. ''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' Dogora is briefly seen in the prologue of the film as one of the monsters that invaded the world. According to the prequel novelization Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse, Dogora was the second monster that made contact with humanity after Kamacuras, first appearing in its cell form from a Russian space station. It reached landfall in September 2002 where it attacked London and destroyed many of its famous landmarks, including the Palace of Westminster and the Tower of London. After absorbing thermal energy from the British military, Dogora moved on to Manchester, where it was taken down by chemical plants releasing a substance that included spider and wasp venom. The estimated number of casualties resulting from Dogora's attack was around 3.9 million. In the manga adaptation, Dogora and the other kaiju were instead killed off by Godzilla. Gallery Concept Art Dogora.jpg|Concept art of Dogora. Dogora Baby Thing.png|Dogora in the form of a cell. Dogora9.jpg|Dogora in its adult form. Dogora HD 2.png|Close-up of Dogora. Dogora24.jpg|Dogora uprooting the Wakato Bridge. Dogora29.jpg|Dogora exploding after it is exposed to wasp venom. Dogora Godzilla Island.jpg|Dogora in Godzilla Island. Dogora Monster Planet.jpg|Dogora in the opening of Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters. Trivia *Dogora's roar was reused for Bullton, one of Ultraman's enemies. *To make it appear like it floated and moved like a squid, the Dogora puppet was moved through a tank of water using puppet wires to move its body and tentacles. *The Italian poster for Dogora incorrectly depicts the space monster battling Godzilla by constricting him with its tentacles, despite the latter not appearing in the film. Navigation Category:Superorganisms Category:Aliens Category:Mutants Category:Godzilla Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Brutes Category:Obsessed Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Genderless Category:Giant Category:Mute Category:Pawns Category:Murderer Category:Amoral Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Multi-Beings Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version